Sudden Destruction
by Darth Zannah
Summary: Violet's family moves to Japan. There, her life changes dramatically when a certain informant seeks her out... Rated T for some drama, Izaya being Izaya. Rating may go up for some suggestive themes in later chapters. There will be lots of fluff. Also, there will be alternate endings. Some OOCness. OC x Izaya.
1. First Encounter

This is my first fanfic, please be nice. This is a roleplay that my best friend and I are doing, it's still in process, and there will be sequels and at least one prequel, possibly some drabbles as well to fill in any gaps.

And now, the disclaimer-

Izaya here~ Zannah does not own DRRR!, if she did, well let's not go into that...

Thanks Izaya... -.-

* * *

Violet Lane quickened her pace as she walked home from her evening walk in the park. It was a beautiful night, which had caused her to stay out longer than intended and she didn't want to be caught out and about after dark; not after overhearing a conversation at school about an info broker who seemed to enjoy creeping out teenage girls.

Violet also wanted to finish the beautiful couple drawing that she had started earlier that day at school. It was her best yet; a drawing of her and the boyfriend that she wanted so badly. It made her want to cry just looking at it, and she hadn't even finished!

More than anything, though, Violet wanted to get home before her parents decided that she was staying out too late. She didn't want to be slapped again; or worse, locked in her room.

Because her mind was focused on the drawing, she wasn't fully aware of her surroundings. If she had been paying attention, she would have noticed the sound of soft footsteps behind her; resembling the sound of men's dress shoes.

Slowly, just a few blocks from home, a shadow appeared behind her as she passed under a street light. The strangest part was the figure appeared to be smirking.

"Hello, Violet-Chan~" a male voice cooed behind her.

Violet froze, suddenly afraid. _Oh no, I stayed out too late! Just keep walking. Keep walking, pretend you don't hear anything. Home is close, just keep walking._ She told herself, trying to ignore her fear. She was too shy and timid for this! She could barely even choke out a few words to her teachers. Violet worried that this was the info broker mentioned at school. She hoped not with all her heart.

When Violet started walking again, a shadowy figure nearly a foot taller than her jumped in front of her, and of all things, grabbed her sketchbook! He nimbly opened it to the page with the half-finished couple drawing, doing so in what seemed like less than a second.

"Ah, what's this?" He asked, his voice sinister

She still couldn't see his face, but it was obvious that he was wearing a jacket trimmed with fur on the ends of the sleeves, the hood, and the bottom. Violet could also see that he had raven hair.

She snatched her sketchbook away from him, and then took a couple tiny steps back. Too scared to say anything, she turned and ran in a different direction, hoping to get home by a different path.

Before she could get away though, the man's arm wrapped around her waist and swiftly pulled her back into his warm body. Violet gasped, horrified, as she attempted to escape. Although he held onto her firmly, he was surprisingly warm and gentle as he whispered into her ear:

"Shh~"

Violet whimpered in fright. Her heart was thumping wildly. She seemed unable to control her constant trembling. _What is it they say to do in a situation like this?_ She thought in panic. _Scream!_ Remembering triumphantly, she opened her mouth to do so, only to have the man cover it quickly with his free hand.

"Screaming won't do any good..." He murmured seductively.

Although it was against her better judgment, Violet bit his hand, drawing blood. _Oh no! What was I thinking?! You idiot!_ She scolded herself, fearing what he might do in retribution.

He pulled his hand back, not out of pain but out of shock. The last thing he expected this girl to do was fight back.

Violet continued shaking; too frightened to say anything. The man's arm was still wrapped securely around her waist. Violet felt his hot breath on her neck and his piercing, unwavering gaze bearing down on her like a ton of rocks. She tried pulling away again but he held onto her diminutive frame easily.

"I love humans." he chuckled, amused by her efforts.

Violet froze.

"W-what?" She choked out in a whisper.

"I love humans." The man stated again, softly nibbling her ear, his smirk obvious.

Violet jerked away, cringing in fear.

"I-I don't understand what you mean..." She whispered again.

Violet said something else, but her voice faltered, and became too quiet to hear.

"Humans... They're such lovely creatures. Wouldn't you agree?"

_This guy has a few loose screws..._ Violet thought, trying to wriggle out of his arms.

"Who ... you?" She spoke so quietly it was difficult to hear her.

Violet's long black hair had fallen in front of her blue eyes, like it had a tendency to do, but she was too frightened to do anything about it.

"Who am I? I am Orihara Izaya." He let go of her at that moment.

Violet pulled away in relief, taking several steps away from him as she stuffed the sketchbook into her school bag. She wanted to put as much distance between them as possible before she started running. Violet knew that she wasn't a very good runner by any stretch of the imagination, so she didn't know how far she could get before he caught her again. She was a few blocks away from home, and this Izaya Orihara seemed to have relatively quick reflexes.

Izaya stepped closer, his face now visible. Young and handsome, with black hair and reddish-brown eyes, Violet guessed that he was in his mid-twenties.

"Now, Violet-Chan. Why would you run home, the place where you are beaten, when there are so many... other places to go?" He asked in a mischievous tone.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She said, her voice trembling as she backed further away.

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Izaya said, smiling darkly.

Violet shook her head, not trusting her voice. She backed away, ready to run.

"You may go for now." Izaya said to her like a master would say to his servants. "But do remember, if, and when, you get tired of home… Give me a call." He smiled before disappearing between two buildings.

Violet sank down, trembling. She knew that she needed to get home, but she was too frightened to move. _I don't even have his number, how would I call him?_ She thought fearfully as she leaned her back against a wall in an attempt to quell her trembling.

After a little while, Violet noticed a girl, who was slightly taller than her, approach. She offered her hand to help Violet up. Taking it hesitantly, Violet stood.

The girl had white hair and purple eyes. Her face was unusually pale. She wore all white, even her shoes were white.

"Hey, are you okay? I saw the Broker messing with you." She looked at Violet sympathetically.

"Um..." Violet glanced down timidly.

"Here." The girl whispered, handing Violet a pocket knife. "Use it if you have to. This is a dangerous city. Where do you live? I'll walk you home."

Violet refused the knife, hoping she wouldn't offend this person.

"No, thank you. I'd get in trouble..." Violet whispered.

The girl nodded, a look of understanding on her face.

"Okay, I understand. Please do let me walk you home at least." She seemed worried, but kind as she slipped the knife back into her jacket.

"O-okay." Violet gave her consent nervously as she started walking.

The girl followed Violet, walking beside her.

"Is Violet your name? I heard the Broker call you that."

Violet nodded.

"It's nice to meet you. My name isn't important, but you can call me Moon." The girl smiled kindly.

"O-okay." Violet answered timidly again. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got to Violet's apartment, which was one of the nicer ones in Ikebukuro, Moon stopped.

"This place is safe enough." Moon muttered, looking over the building.

Turning to Violet, she handed her a slip of paper. Violet noticed a phone number written on it.

"If something happens, just call me." Moon said before walking away, still looking worried. Violet watched her go, then slipped inside and went to bed; dreading the feeling that told her something would happen soon.

* * *

Izaya: Hmm, I think I went a little easy on her, don't you Moon-Chan?~

Moon: Shut up. I think you're a bastard for even considering messing with the poor girl.

Izaya: I'm wounded~

Violet: U-um guys...

Zannah: Review before this gets ugly, please!


	2. Stolen Bride

Ugh, I forgot the A/N when I published this... I'm an idiot...

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara, sadly.

* * *

Sunday night, long after dark, Violet was crying in the darkest part of the park. Sitting with her knees drawn up against her chest, she had her head on her arms, which in turn she had crossed over her knees.

Violet was sitting behind a bench, half-concealed by the bushes and flowers. She'd been there for hours, crying the entire time. Her father had been drunk, a new experience for her. Because of this, he had been abusing her again.

It was late. She hadn't been paying any attention to the time because she was so upset. Like on Friday night, soft footsteps could be heard behind her. _Oh no, no, please don't let it be Izaya again. Please no._ She thought, trying to muffle her sobs.

"Violet-Chaaan?" A voice sang out from somewhere close by. It sounded a lot like the informant, Izaya Orihara.

Violet closed her eyes, still crying, but attempting to do so silently. _Please just leave me alone. Don't notice me. Just overlook the small teenage girl crying in the bushes._ She thought desperately.

Suddenly, without warning, Izaya was practically on top of her.

"There you are!" He said, his trademark evil smirk in place.

Violet just pulled her legs closer to her body, still sobbing. Once she started, she couldn't stop, the tears would just keep falling. On most nights like this, she would just cry herself to sleep. Izaya leaned down and gently lifted her head, cupping her chin with one hand and wiping away her tears with the other.

"What's wrong Violet-Chan?" He asked in his sing song voice, even though he knew fully well what was wrong.

Violet slapped his hands away, and tried to scoot back, away from him. To her dismay though, her back met unyielding bushes.

"L-leave me alone!" She cried through her tears.

She could see him, but because of the lack of light she couldn't make out his face. Izaya took a step forward, and without any warning, scooped her up and began walking out of the park, carrying her bridal style with a sick smirk on his face.

"Don't be scared." He crooned softly in her ear.

The poor girl freaked out. She started screaming and crying, struggling in Izaya's arms. She was so scared, she didn't like him touching her, much less carrying her. _No, please no!_ She thought, panicking.

Izaya covered her mouth as he walked. "Shh."

She eventually quieted, trembling and occasionally whimpering in his arms. She was so scared; this man terrified her.

He walked through the city with the small teenage girl in his arms. Surprisingly, no one seemed to care, or even notice them. Izaya eventually made it to the back entrance of an apartment complex and kicked the already half open door fully open. Still holding Violet in his arms securely, he walked forward into darkness..

Violet started struggling in his arms again, whimpering fearfully. Slightly annoyed, he adjusted his grip, causing her to freak out and grab at his shirt.

After going up a couple flights of stairs in darkness while carrying the small and surprisingly light teenage girl in his arms, he came to a dimly lit hallway. He walked to an apartment door marked 3C, and skillfully opened it. Izaya crossed to the couch and set Violet down gently. She pulled her knees against her chest tightly, trying not to start crying again. She was terrified, not wishing to know what he wanted; she was just glad that he had put her down. Izaya smiled kindly.

"I won't hurt you. I'm helping you." He told her gently, tipping her head back with one slender finger on her chin.

Violet didn't answer, just buried her face in her arms and started crying again.

Izaya straightened, and walked away to another room. When he returned a moment later, he had a blanket and a box of tissues. Setting the tissues on the table, he then wrapped the blanket around her shoulders gently. He stroked her hair once, then sat down in a chair close to the couch. His face was soft for once, and the usual scheming gleam was absent from his eye.

_Why is he being so nice to me? We don't really know each other, and from what I've heard, he's a weird creeper! _Violet thought, still crying a little. She had begun to quiet though.

Izaya pulled out his cell phone and sifted through his messages, while Violet quietly cried herself to sleep, which took about thirty minutes. Once she was asleep though, her face was peaceful. Her chest rose and fell softly under the blanket as she slept quietly.

Izaya smiled, standing and softly kissing the top of her head, stroking her hair again before sitting at his desk to work, being the informant that he was.


	3. New Home

Zannah: And I'm back, finally!

Izaya: Yes, she was waiting to get this chapter back from her editor.

Zannah: Shush Izaya! _I'll _say the disclaimer this time...

I do not own Durarara, if I did... It probably wouldn't be as awesome...

* * *

The next morning, Violet woke to the sound of someone cooking. She opened her eyes and noticed that she was still on Izaya's couch, but she was lying down with the blanket covering her.

_Great, I had hoped that it was just a bad dream..._ She thought with a sinking feeling.

"Morning, Violet-Chan." A cheerful voice said, making her jump.

Violet stretched, yawning. She winced as her shirt brushed the cut on her side from yesterday when her father had been drunk. Izaya came into view carrying a plate of food, which he set on the table alongside a fork. The plate had normal breakfast food, only no meat._ Does he know I'm vegetarian?_ She wondered.

"Eat. You have school in an hour." He said with a smile.

_How does he know all these things?_ Who_ is he really?_ Violet thought. "Th-thanks, but I'm not really hungry, sorry." She said quietly, sitting up and gingerly shifting her shirt so it wouldn't irritate her cut.

Izaya handed her a neatly folded uniform for her school. He then took the plate back to the kitchen.

"You really should eat though." He commented over his shoulder. "Now get ready for school Violet-Chan." Izaya said, without ever mentioning where she could get ready.

"Um, where..." Violet trailed off, unsure of how to phrase her question.

Izaya walked back into the room, and then down the hall, motioning for her to follow.

Violet stood, and followed him. She didn't know what else to do. He still scared her a little, but he'd taken good care of her, aside from bringing her to his apartment without her consent, basically kidnapping her. Violet had made up her mind to make a beeline for home right after school.

Izaya walked to the first door on the right and opened it, Violet close behind.

"Your room, if you choose to stay here, which I would consider a wise choice." He smiled and then walked back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

Violet closed the door behind her, looking around. The room was simply furnished. There was a small table with a lamp on either side of the large bed. Directly across from the bed, was a dresser with a mirror attached. On either side of the dresser was a door. The door closest to the window was the closet. Hanging on the closet door was a full-length mirror. The other door, the one closest to the entrance to the room led to a large bathroom. In front of the window was a simple looking desk and a comfortable looking chair. Izaya had left her school bag and purse on the bed. Violet changed out of her old clothes and slipped on the uniform he'd given her. It fit nicely, but made her cut sting every time she moved._ How much does he know about my life?_ Violet wondered. His words echoed in her mind._ If you choose to stay... Which I would consider a wise choice..._ Violet walked into the bathroom to wash her face and apply some makeup to cover the dark circles, and the redness that lingered from the night before._ Does he_ want_ me to stay?_ She wondered.

Izaya was thinking about her as he cleaned._ I hope she stays. Violet-Chan interests me... But I will let her have her own free will... For now._ He thought, drying his hands as he finished.

Taking a deep breath, Violet picked up her school bag and her purse. She walked out of the room, shutting the door with a soft click behind her.

Violet walked into the living room again at the same time that Izaya re-entered the room from the kitchen. Leaning against the wall, he looked at her.

"Are you sure that you don't want anything to eat?" He asked.

For Izaya, he was being unusually kind.

"Um, yeah, I'm sure. Th-thanks though." Violet answered in her quiet, shy way.

She looked away, trying not to wince every time she moved.

Izaya looked concerned, in his own way.

"Would you like me to bandage your cut before you leave for school?"

Violet froze, alarmed.

"Wh-what cut?"

_Well I probably gave that one away... I'm a horrible liar..._ She thought in dismay.

"Violet-Chan, it's obvious. Would you like me to help?"

"I guess." She mumbled._ I really am a horrible liar..._

"Then take off your shirt." Izaya said calmly, resisting the urge to smirk.

"Wait, what?!" Violet stared at him, alarm and raw fear showing in her eyes.

"The cut is on your side, right?" He pointed out with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

"Well, um, y-yes..." She trailed off nervously.

"Alright," He shrugged. "We can leave it then. That is, if you want it to hurt, and possibly get infected." Izaya started to turn away.

"N-no, it's a better idea to deal with it..." She trailed off again, rubbing her arm nervously.

He didn't say anything, just watched her decide calmly. Violet nervously took her shirt off, wincing when it brushed her cut. Izaya watched her, deep in thought as she laid her shirt on the back of the couch, shivering a little as the cool air struck her skin.

"Can we just get this over with?" She asked nervously, uncomfortable without the protection her shirt provided.

Izaya nodded, and disappeared into the room across from hers, quickly returning with a first aid kit. Without hesitation, or warning, he started disinfecting the cut.

"Ouch!" She hissed, gripping the sleeve of his jacket tightly. Her heart was pounding. She wasn't sure if she liked him touching her or not._ It makes me a little uncomfortable, so, does that mean...No?_ She wondered.

Izaya paused and drew his hand back when she hissed in pain. He quickly pulled out some gauze and tape, and carefully covered the cut, trying to hurt her as little as possible.

Violet squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the little twinges of pain as they happened, but it wasn't easy to block them out._ For such a creepy guy, his touch is so...gentle._ She thought, shivering a little, but not from cold. Izaya stopped, and drew back.

"Done." He smiled gently.

"Thanks." Violet murmured, tugging her shirt back on. One of the buttons caught on her hair. "Ouch!" she yelped.

Chuckling, Izaya stepped forward, carefully and gently untangling her hair and freeing it from the button.

"Thanks. That always happens." Violet muttered ruefully, avoiding his gaze.

"You should get to school."

Violet nodded._ What's my brother going to say when he sees me at school? Since I didn't go home last night...Although, in my defense I didn't really get that option..._ She thought, a little worried, and smiled again.

"Go on. You don't want to draw attention to yourself by being late. Also, if someone asks, say you stayed at a friend's place overnight." As another thought struck him, he added: "You could even say Moon's place."

"O-okay. G-goodbye..." She said, a little timidly as she left, shutting the door behind her with a soft click.

_That's not going to work on my brother though. I mean, seriously, what friends?_ Violet thought, a little sadly as she walked to school.

When she got to school, Moon ran up to her, her face paler than usual, clearly worried. "Are you okay?!" Moon cried.

"U-um, y-yes I'm fine. Wh-why wouldn't I be?" Violet asked nervously. "Uh oh."

She muttered, stepping behind a pillar so the boy who was walking with the two teens that Violet had overheard talking about Izaya Orihara, and the girl who was always with them.

Moon grabbed Violet's hand, and ran down the hall.

"The Broker!" She panted as she dragged Violet along.

Violet yanked her hand out of Moon's, pulling away a little.

"What are you talking about?"

_Oh dear,, I hope she doesn't know about last night!_

Moon turned to face Violet, her face a little flushed now from running.

"What did he do?! Did he hurt you?!" Moon exclaimed, extremely worried.

Violet's heart was pounding.

"What are you talking about Moon?"

Moon glared at her.

"I saw him carrying you to his apartment last night!"

Violet flushed. She'd hoped she wouldn't have to explain to anyone.

"O-oh, you, um, y-you saw that?"

Moon crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently._ I swear, if that bastard did_ anything_ to her!_ Moon thought angrily.

"Yes." She answered Violet's question.

"Oh, u-um, about that-" Violet was cut off by an angry male voice.

"Violet! Where have you been?!" It was Andrew, her older brother.

"Oh crap." Violet muttered under her breath.

Her brother strode forward and dragged her out of earshot of the others, gripping her forearm tightly.

No one could make out what he was saying, but it was obvious that he was angry. Violet started to say something in reply, but was cut off when her brother struck her, hard. He said something else to her harshly, and then threw her down to her knees. He stalked off, back to his friends and then off to class. Violet stood and ran off. She wasn't seen at school after that. She missed all her classes. No one knew where she was. She wasn't at Izaya's apartment. Or her family's.

* * *

Zannah: And another chapter finished! I won't update until I get five reviews; so, review!

Izaya: Review and I'll give you a hug~ Shirtless~

Zannah: What if the reviewer is a guy? *dead-pans*

Izaya: Then they can hug Violet-Chan~ And I'll make her wear a bikini for it~~~

Violet: B-but...

Zannah: Review!


End file.
